


The Tab

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, ficlet based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has just moved to London and she sees somebody she doesn't expect in a pub.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tab

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for frenchfrostpudding on tumblr.

I’d only moved to London a few weeks ago, but I’d quickly been pointed in the direction of several pubs I should try on for size. The latest, ‘The Rose and Crown,’ sounded interesting, so I locked my flat and made my way over on foot. The pub wasn’t too crowded, which I took as a good sign. I also felt the need to have a rather quiet night, so it looked as if I’d made the right choice. As I approached the bar, I caught a glimpse of a very attractive man sitting at a table in the corner. He looked familiar, but I couldn’t seem to match his face with a name. I internally shrugged and sat at the bar, ordering a Jameson on the rocks. The bartender slid it down to me, and I caught it, raising it in a gesture of thanks and muttering 'cheers.’

Some of the other patrons looked at me strangely when they heard my American accent, and moved to sit a little farther away from me. Not that I minded in the slightest. The bartender slid me another drink, and I looked at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t order this,” I said and he shook his head.

“No, but the gentleman in the corner did. He wanted me to give you this and to tell you that you’re welcome at his table, if you’d like some company,” the man replied in a thick Cockney accent before heading back to work.

I decided that the silent treatment from all the other patrons was wearing a bit thin, so I took my drink and wandered over in the direction of the man’s table. I nearly stopped in my tracks when I realized who he looked like. It was the eyes that tipped me off. They were so piercing and gorgeous…They looked like Loki’s from 'The Avengers.’ _Tom Hiddleston_ , my brain cried out in triumph. _He looks like Tom Hiddleston!_ The rational side of my brain took over and silenced that idea. _You ninny. What are the odds of you actually running into Tom Hiddleston in your first week here?_

“Is this seat taken?” I asked, and he gestured for me to take it. 

“Forgive me for being so forward, but you looked a bit lonely over there,” he said. “Besides, what man wouldn’t want a gorgeous American woman sitting with him?”

His voice was familiar too…

“Well, if you’re looking for a gorgeous specimen, I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong girl,” I said, taking a sip of my Jameson. He was drinking the same, I noticed. 

“No I haven’t. I’d love to take you home and ravish you,” he said quietly. Then his brain caught up with his mouth and his eyes widened. “I’m so sorry. I think I may have had one too many. I shouldn’t have said that in such a blunt manner, but I do mean it.”

I smiled and looked him over. He was absolutely gorgeous. Besides, it had been too long since I’d last gotten laid. _Why not?_

“What’s your name, stranger?”

“Tom. Tom Hiddleston,” he said, holding out his hand. _Oh fuck! He really was…Oh fuck!_ I took his hand and he kissed my knuckles. “And you, lovely?”

I gave him my name and he said it aloud, rolling it along the length of his tongue like it was chocolate. 

“Would you be willing to accept my rather poorly-timed proposition?”

Instead of answering, I took his hand and pulled him to his feet as I stood. _This is going to be a brilliant night_ , I thought as he led me out front and I climbed into his Jag.


End file.
